Demons and Angels
by King Akvar
Summary: WARNING: this story contains: demons, angels, initiations, darkness, weird creatures, Voldemort, warriors, different realms, elves, sex...R&R. Flame at will
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Voldermort, being the very wise and intelligent person we all know, summons the most powerful of all demons... and he comes... AU? Yes. Dark? Yes. Other than human characters? Oh, yes... maybe a few surprises, too. R&R. Flame at will.  
  
Warning:  
  
This story will contain the following: -demons  
-angels  
-special initiations  
-slash (but not much and not very explicit)  
-darkness  
-hard words  
-mad Voldemort  
-weird creatures  
-warriors  
-different realms  
-knights of eternal fire  
-elves  
-others  
  
Now that you have been warned and find no problem in reading such a story, please proceed. Chapters with slash will be foretold. See the AN at the beginning of the chapters.  
  
Disclaimer: Own myself and the characters that you've never seen before. All other things belong to others. Except the plot. I own that, too.  
  
AN: I'll be writing about myself in third person. Because I can be omniscient then. But you mustn't be, so I can leave you in mystery for a while. And I might have some OoC-ness, but not much.  
  
Title: Demons and Angels  
  
Chapter 1  
  
--------------  
  
Minerva McGonagall grabbed the paper and read the 'sensational Muggle editorial' that Severus gave her.  
  
"...Two men found dead in the house of one of them. No sign of breaking in the house, the doors and windows were closed. Nothing explains, however, the torn apart bodies of the two or why this murder was done and in such a brutal way, too. There were also found a few candles and a circle was drawn on the ceiling..."  
  
"Minerva, do you know what type of magic needs a protection circle?" Severus asked darkly.  
  
"Dark magic" she replied.  
  
"Demon summoning. The idiots knew nothing of the art... Muggles, indeed. There is a clear rule that says draw the circle on the floor, not the ceiling, but they didn't consider it. The circle offers protection from where it is up, not down. The demons tore them apart."  
  
"I don't understand" Poppy Pomfrey said. "Didn't you say they were Muggles? How could they summon demons, then?"  
  
"Alas, Muggles can do magic, too" Albus Dumbledore replied. "Not as easy as wizards, but sometimes they overcome us... Some of the Muggles aren't even thought off by the wizards, but they are as powerful as some"  
  
Poppy frowned, but didn't reply.  
  
"The bad news is" Severus said slowly "this gave the Dark Lord a new idea: he now wishes to summon a demon to serve him. Fool..."  
  
"Can he even master upon demons?" Minerva asked.  
  
"Ah, yes, upon the small ones... But I do not guarantee for the greater ones. They are full of betrayal and beat the Dark Lord in some aspects" Severus replied. "He summoned all of us to this 'special magic ritual'... I have no clue who he will try to summon, but it will be great"  
  
Severus let out a sigh of sadness and Dumbledore lowered his eyes to the paper. He just wished none of this would happen. But this time, they were much more organized than the last time and the Order of the Phoenix could do much more than before... Just that Voldemort insisted on raising the stakes himself... so they were a lot like in the last situation.  
  
"So, what do we do?" Poppy asked.  
  
"Pray" Remus Lupin said with a dark, humorless smile. "We are officially in trouble"  
  
Dumbledore looked at them, standing in his office: Poppy Pomfrey, the wonderful mediwitch, Severus Snape, his greatest spy and wonderful Potion Master, Minerva McGonagall, the intelligent and stern Animagus and of course, Remus Lupin, the quiet werewolf. He just wished that at the end of the war, they could all still be standing there like they were now.  
  
"There is nothing we have left to do now" the Headmaster said slowly. "We better all go to bed. Some of us have school tomorrow."  
  
Nobody even smiled, they just left tiredly to their own quarters, leaving him alone in his office.  
  
----------------------  
  
Lord Voldemort stood in the circle made by his Death Eaters, chanting. He had carefully prepared the place, making sure there were two circles in the whole thing: one surrounded by black candles and drawn with human blood –a few Avada Kedavras did the trick-, two meters in diameter and one surrounded by red candles and drawn with dragon blood, five meters in diameter. He, Voldemort, was standing in the middle of the smallest circle, his hands in a summoning gesture and his servants in the second one, their faces towards him. But he had no clue where the demon would appear. Wouldn't it have been better if he had been outside the inner circle?  
  
The wind was blowing so hard it was a miracle there still was something standing there and lightening started striking around them. A dark shadow slowly surrounded the second circle, covering it entirely in a few minutes, making it impossible for anybody inside the circles to see outside. A very powerful, somewhat human and somewhat inhuman spoke loud enough to cover the blows of the wind and the boom of the thunder:  
  
"Ego veni"  
  
----------------  
  
AN: this is enough for now... Review... Flame at will...  
  
Latin:  
  
Ego veni –I have come 


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Voldermort, being the very wise and intelligent person we all know, summons the most powerful of all demons... and he comes... AU? Yes. Dark? Yes. Other than human characters? Oh, yes... maybe a few surprises, too. R&R. Flame at will.  
  
Disclaimer: Own myself and the characters that you've never seen before. All other things belong to others. Except the plot. I own that, too.  
  
Title: Demons and Angels  
  
Chapter 2  
  
-------------  
  
"Ego veni" the voice said and a human body started taking shape in front of Voldemort. Maybe if he had been a tad more attentive, he'd have noticed that the whole thing was rather gray-ish than black, but the Lord's attention was quite centered on the demon. The color didn't matter... The power instead was very important. Very, very important. And very, very useful.  
  
"Es..." the Dark Lord started saying, but the demon interrupted him.  
  
"Yes, I am here. And yes, I know what you wanted to say. And yes, I speak English"  
  
The human shape was by now completed and the demon was circling around the outer circle like a tiger in a cage... but he wanted to get in, not out, that being the difference. His eyes were shining in a very cold way and his voice was getting more and more human... still remaining demonic. Voldemort hid his surprise at the fact that the demon spoke English and said darkly:  
  
"Now, according to the rules of dark magic, you will obey me and only me, serve me with all your forces and never, ever try to hurt me..."  
  
"If I would never ever try to hurt you, then why the hell are you inside two protection circles?" he asked with a sneering smile. "I see no reason..."  
  
Voldemort realized that indeed it would be stupid... The circles were for his protection, but since demons would never hurt the ones who summoned them, why would he be in the circles? Maybe he should get out, talk to the demon from a closer distance... He would never hurt him...  
  
The something stroke him and he said slowly and darkly:  
  
"You must be powerful... to almost make me get out of the circles..."  
  
"It's called Imperius" the demon replied. "I think you should know it by now. After all, you did use it a lot. But you still didn't answer my question"  
  
"Because I know the rule. I just wasn't sure you knew it"  
  
A sarcastic smile spread across the demon's face as he started talking.  
  
"There once was a fox that started talking to a wild bird. It told the other that there was a truce between all the animals and that no animal could hurt another and that the bird should come down from the tree... Then, the bird replied that there were a lot of dogs going that way, but that it was good there was a truce. Seeing that the fox started running, it flew above it and asked what happened to the truce. The fox replied: "I'm not sure they too heard about it"... sound familiar... fox?"  
  
Voldemort raised an eyebrow. And this was supposed to be the most powerful of all demons, the one that he summoned? Ah, well, maybe he was just in a... poetic mood?  
  
"What in the world do you mean by it?" he asked.  
  
"Not much" the demon replied and smiled devilishly. "So... I'll serve you and get what in return?"  
  
"I freed you. You must obey me" the Dark Lord replied proudly.  
  
"I heard of that theory. Unfortunately for you, it's just that: a theory. Now, really, if I serve you, what do I get?"  
  
"It is rather the problem of what will happen to you if you don't serve me!" Voldemort said proudly and threateningly.  
  
"Well, I'm not the one in the protection circle" the demon replied with a very, very sarcastic smile. "And anyway, I wouldn't dare of dreaming of defying the great Dark Lord who's many deeds reached the ears of hell, blah, blah, blah..."  
  
"I can send you back to where you came from!" Voldemort said in a way that made everybody shiver... and this demon was no exception.  
  
"Oh, God, no!" he said, falling on his knees. "Please, please don't send me back! Please, oh God, oh no, oh, please... Not the Mediterranean shore! Agh, the horror of having to pass time in a pleasant way in Greece! NOOOO!"  
  
Then, with a small move and quickly gathering himself back up again, he let out a few dark chuckles.  
  
"Really, now, do you think you could send me anywhere? And besides, I was having a nice holiday in Athens. I don't mind going back. So, what's the offer? This is my last question of the type, heir of Slytherin!"  
  
Voldemort's face dropped a bit in surprise when he found out of the holiday in Greece, but he decided to focus on a different matter.  
  
"What would you want?"  
  
"Speaking my language, finally" he replied. "And as you can see, it's not anywhere near Latin. Well, I get control of your entire army and after you rule the world for say... twenty years? I get your soul. How's that?"  
  
"The price is too high for what you offer" the Lord replied.  
  
"Well, it usually is. Take it or leave it!"  
  
The death Eaters understood after a few minutes of bargain that they would definitely not be seeing the end of this too soon, so they decided to sit down and watch the show.  
  
It was just one of those scenes of extreme weirdness: two circles surrounded by candles, outside a dark cloud and a powerful demon and inside the smallest circle the dark Lord, bargaining for the demon's service. And of course, in the second circle there were the death Eaters, sitting down and enjoying the show... All done in a pretty apocalyptic manner. Yes, all seemed pretty normal there.  
  
The bargain itself lasted for a very long time, since both the demon and the Dark Lord were as stubborn as hell. Must have been a dark characteristic. But, alas, in about... four hours, the waste-a-lot-of-time- ceremony finished. Voldemort had a wide smile on his face, so had the demon.  
  
"So, I guess it's a deal, then?" the demon asked with a wicked smile.  
  
"Oh, yes..." Voldemort replied. "Therefore, you shall serve me now..."  
  
"Yes" the demon replied.  
  
"Well, then, Menorthan, let us go to my quarters..."  
  
The demon raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Menorthan?!"  
  
"It's your name, isn't it?" Voldemort asked, suddenly feeling that something had gone terribly wrong.  
  
"No, no, no, no, no!" the demon said with a weird, bad smile. "He was killed two months ago!"  
  
"Who killed him?" Voldemort asked, feeling that the ground started slipping from under his feet.  
  
"Why, I did... I just proved he wasn't the most powerful of all demons, after all... I was! Have you heard of me? I am Akvar, Demon of Sunset, like the idiot had been, Lord of the Black Dragon and Lord of Eternal Ice... And King of Twilight."  
  
Voldemort –if possibly- paled. A-Akvar? As in the traitor demon that seemed to serve rather light than darkness and the one who he did not want to summon? Akvar made a few steps towards the larger circle and easily stepped over the candles and the trace of blood, to everyone's surprise.  
  
"I thought you said you couldn't get through these circles?" one of the Death Eaters said, shocked.  
  
"No, I said I wasn't the one in a protection circle... However, I did not mention them having ay effect on me. They don't actually. They do on most demons, but I guess I'm an exception. Now, if it would have been Menorthan, then it would have worked. He actually had much more demon blood through his veins than I do"  
  
He explained this with such calmness the others couldn't believe their eyes.  
  
"Now, Voldemort, I see you don't exactly wish to have me through your ranks... and sincerely, the feeling is mutual. I was just practicing my bargaining abilities as well as boring my enemies to death. So, I guess we'll see each other soon, since you did involve me in the war with this small summoning ceremonial"  
  
"But you must obey me!" Voldemort said.  
  
"Nah, I don't" Akvar replied. "I'm a Demon of Sunset and I deny every link I might have with anyone whom might summon me. That includes you. Actually, the reason why I allow people to summon me is because you get some very interesting information and maybe even some very nice gifts when people summon you. I'll be seeing you around, then?"  
  
It was his last line and he stepped outside the circles, went through the dark shadows and disappeared, the shadows disappearing quickly after that.  
  
"Oh, hell" Voldemort muttered.  
  
---------  
  
In the castle of Hogwarts dinner was being taken. Ah, yes, tomorrow would be a new day of school and they needed some reinforcements. At the teachers' table, only Severus Snape was missing, the rest of them were there. Draco Malfoy was missing at the Slytherin table. A few first years had gone to bed early. It was a normal, nothing special dinner. Until...  
  
A dark mist started forming in the Hall, at first nearly unnoticed, but then growing powerful and thick. It started gathering in the center of the Hall, under the petrified looks of students and teachers. When it was as tall as a human, but much wider, it moved quickly, taking the shape of a human being.  
  
The shadows became solid and his colors became human-like. He had gray hair and eyes and a long, gray coat.  
  
"Hello, Hogwarts" he said with a small smile. "Some of you –some of the teachers, to be more exact- might have heard about me. I am the most powerful of all demons. I am a King of Twilight and the Lord of the Black Dragon. I am a Demon of Sunset and the Lord of Eternal Ice. My name is Akvar"  
  
The students were gaping and some of the teachers were too. But Dumbledore had enough presence to get up and say something.  
  
"I have heard of you. However, I do not understand why you are here" the Headmaster said.  
  
"Then, if you heard of me, you must know that during these last years I've allied myself only with the light, not the dark"  
  
"I know" the Headmaster agreed.  
  
"Hmm. Perhaps you knew that smarty Voldemort decided to summon the most powerful of all demons?"  
  
"I heard of it, yes" Dumbledore agreed again.  
  
"But what he didn't know is that the... ex-most powerful demon was killed two months ago. It also proved he wasn't the most powerful, after all. I killed him and took his place"  
  
"These events reached my ears" the old man said.  
  
"Reached yours, but not his. He summoned me and tried to convince me to fight on his side. I made him lose a few hours with bargaining before I told him whom I was and I also managed to break through the minds of a few Death Eaters. He gave me the possibility to fight in this war through this summoning. I can't join his side, it's damned even if it wins and I'd rather not be through them when they will realize it. So, I come to offer my help here"  
  
Dumbledore blinked twice before he asked:  
  
"And what would you ask for in return of such a favor?"  
  
"What's my price, you ask..." Akvar softly said. "I will get it, with the ones' whom will give it to me consent... many small things for one great service. But I also wish to be allowed to live in this castle and walk through it at will. Also, a room would be in order. And the right to take my price whenever I want if the ones' who will give it to me shall agree"  
  
"Which is the price?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"You shall see" Akvar replied with a devilish smile. "Not high... You won't like it, but still..."  
  
"I cannot agree to such a deal" the Headmaster said and Akvar's smile widened.  
  
"Knew you'd say that" he replied. "But I swear on my place between the kings that I shall hurt no one. Not physically... And I shall not destroy anybody's sanity. I shall not destroy anything physically... as much as possible. If you end up with another diary of Tom Riddle, I'll destroy it, do you see?"  
  
The Headmaster opened his mouth to say something, but Akvar raised a hand asking for silence.  
  
"And besides, I won't do anything I wouldn't do to allies I really care for... on my honor as a king!"  
  
"How do we know you'll keep you promise?" McGonagall asked and Akvar's eyes shone in a weird way. But he wasn't the one to answer, Dumbledore was.  
  
"He swore on his honor as a king" the Headmaster said. "That means he will keep his promise no matter what. I always heard that that promise I can always trusty with him. The question is not whether he means it or not or if we accept or not"  
  
"And I also swear not to betray you" Akvar added. "Forgot that one."  
  
"In my humble opinion" Professor Vector said. "It would be wise to accept. We might not know what he wants in return, but if he says it is not great, maybe it would be worth it. And we would have not only an enemy in minus, but an ally in plus."  
  
"I fear for it" Madam Pince said. "Who knows of the price?"  
  
"I've been on the bloody light side for a long time. Check my records" Akvar said. "Why would I do anything to endanger this link between me and the light now?"  
  
"He has a point" Vector said. "So? What will it be?"  
  
Dumbledore looked at the demon in front of him and said slowly:  
  
"For now, I accept, but I keep the right of braking the deal if necessary... It is indeed your records and the faith the King has in you that makes me accept, even now"  
  
"Great! You won't live to regret it!" Akvar said with a grin which turned into laughter. "Hey! I didn't mean I'd kill him, it's just an expression!"  
  
-----------  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron were walking down the corridors towards their tower, talking in hushed tones about the whole occurrence. So, there was a demon on their side!  
  
"I don't like it, I really, really don't like it" Ron complained. "He's too powerful! Did you see the way he entered the castle?! With the mist and stuff? You can't Apparate in Hogwarts!"  
  
"He didn't, silly" Hermione said. "Don't you ever read?"  
  
"Yes we do!" Harry and Ron replied in the same time and Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"He didn't Apparate in Hogwarts, sine it is impossible, unless you take down the wards or break them, but in either case, the spells would be powerful enough to feel them! He must have made himself invisible and cast the mist for more effect!"  
  
"You joking, Hermione?" Ron said. "No appearing just like that?"  
  
"No, Ron" she exasperatedly said. They'd once tried to go out together, but it didn't work out. Now, Harry was going out with Luna Lovegood and Ron with Eleanor Boatwright, a fifth year Ravenclaw. So what if she was two years younger than him? But Hermione was single. But why think of that now?! "He must've walked through the Forest of something of the sort, avoided the wards against dark creatures and Death Eaters and entered the Hall in that matter."  
  
"Ten points to Gryffindor for a wonderful idea I could use one day" she heard a voice say behind her and the three of them turned to see the speaker.  
  
Akvar, the exact person they were talking about, stood behind them, his eyes shining coldly in the dim light. He had made no sound approaching them and Hermione wondered how she hadn't felt him before. There was a certain feeling around him she could easily sense now, why hadn't se felt it before?  
  
"Unfortunately, I did not come that way. There are other ways of traveling that the castle is not warded against"  
  
"We should tell Dumbledore" Hermione said quietly, looking at him dangerously.  
  
"Oh, no... No need to" the demon replied, giving her a small smile. "The castle is warded against all types of dark spirits, including demons. And the shadow way of getting from a place to another belongs to demons."  
  
"If it's warded, how come you're in?" Hermione asked again, coldly.  
  
"Simple. I'm not a demon" he replied.  
  
"I thought you were. The most powerful of all, weren't you?" she asked, dangerous shadows in her eyes.  
  
"Yessssss" Akvar hissed slowly. "But not as a specie... The Demons of Sunset are not really demons, young wizards. We are what we chose to be. I once was human and although I have some demon blood through my veins, I still say I am human because of the mosaics of species in me. In other words, I have so many species' bloods that I can be considered human again"  
  
"You're human?" she asked.  
  
"Mhm. Sort of. Used to be and am again"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
His face got stern and cold.  
  
"Forget it" he replied. "One day I might tell you, but not now. All you must know is that I'm not a demon by any means. Not a Sunrise or Midnight one. The Sunrise ones are the demons of hell... They're called that after Lucifer, Son of Morning. And the Midnight ones are creatures so awful they were called 'demons', but they are just creatures that resemble something. Like vampire bats"  
  
"What are vampire bats?" Ron asked.  
  
"They're a specie of bats that suck blood from cows and other animals and Muggles called them vampire bats" Hermione replied. "So, Demon, what are you?"  
  
Akvar laughed a cold laugh and replied:  
  
"One in search of power. That's what Demons of Sunset are. We are the mercenaries of the magical wars, if you could call us that. We are free from many rules and we are usually not to be trusted. A Demon of Sunset can be hired, but it shall not sell itself. Ever. We are more than anything free..."  
  
"You sound like dark creatures to me" Hermione said.  
  
"Not dark creatures" he replied and smiled a weird smile, showing his unnaturally white teeth. "Dark people"  
  
"Whatever" she said. "So, what do you want?"  
  
"I was just listening to different stories of how I got in and came here. Something told me you are the smartest witch around. Took its word for it and wasn't disappointed."  
  
"Well, you proved me wrong, now leave us alone" Hermione said.  
  
"Now, now, no need to be rude" Akvar said. "After all, I am a demon and might kill you for it. However, I shall go check out the castle. I bid you all farewell and goodnight"  
  
He left faster than a bird at full speed and Ron turned towards Hermione.  
  
"No, don't like it at all" he muttered to her.  
  
----------  
  
"Dumbledore"  
  
That was all. A word, said calmly, as if replying to the question, "What is the name of Hogwarts' Headmaster?" entered said Headmaster's ears and rang into his brains as he looked up from his papers. How did he get in without him hearing?  
  
"Anything wrong, Akvar?"  
  
He felt weird saying the demon's first name, but he knew for a fact the man had none other and plus, he had insisted on 'no Mr. said in front of my name'.  
  
"Not wrong. Very good, I believe" he replied.  
  
"Really? And what would it be?"  
  
"You have a very good student in your school" he replied. "A special student"  
  
"I have many good students"  
  
"This one is in particular good" he replied. "Mrs. Hermione Granger"  
  
'Ah, yes, very smart and works a great deal, too... Wonderful young woman, if I may say so myself..."  
  
"Stop, I could see all that" Akvar said. "She could use a tad more power, though"  
  
"Ah, the power comes from one's heart and mind" Dumbledore replied, wondering where the demon was going to.  
  
"She has great potential. If she would learn a few things, she would be perfect for the job..."  
  
The demon sat on thin air in front of the Headmasters' desk, making Dumbledore wander if he had an invisible chair there.  
  
"What job?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Do you know what she wants to do after she finishes this summer?"  
  
"I heard she has not yet decided."  
  
"Perfect" Akvar replied. "I could convince her, then"  
  
"To do what?"  
  
"She can change a few of the aspects of her personality, it's not much different from what she will have to be"  
  
"Akvar? What are you talking about?"  
  
The demon raised his head and looked into the Headmaster's eyes.  
  
"You shall see when the time is right" he replied. "But in the mean time, I would want you to do me favor. Late me take part of my price. Let me instruct her in her new job, if she decides to take it"  
  
"But what job?" the old Headmaster asked.  
  
"As I said, you shall see" Akvar replied with a devilish smile and walked out of the office. "Goodnight Albus"  
  
Before Dumbledore could reply, the demon was far away.  
  
--------  
  
AN: review or flame. Just post something.  
  
Latin:  
  
Es-(you) are 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own HP.  
  
AN: This chapter contains slash. If you don't like it, don't read the first part until the --------. However, the story in itself won't contain much slash, I assure you.  
  
Title: Demons and Angels  
  
Author: King Akvar  
  
Chapter 3  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-  
  
Akvar watched the students go to bed from the shadows. Yes, it was long after curfew, but the troublemakers had wandered around for a while –as usual-. And here was the somebody he was watching. Draco Malfoy... Nice kid, tall, slim, blonde, grey-eyed (just like himself, as a matter of fact). Attractive. He could feel the boy was no longer a virgin. Akvar smirked to himself. As if he couldn't see it before. His being spoke of showing off and magical power, his body was as handsome as it was, it was only a logical deduction.  
  
And there were his two idiots, the crab and the gargoyle. They had widened up in Slytherin because they were stupid enough not to be in Ravenclaw, betraying enough not to be in Hufflepuff and definitely coward enough not to be in Gryffindor. They had an attraction towards the dark arts, yes, and they didn't give a shit about rules, but still. It was because they were stupid, not because they had chosen it. A disgrace to the wizard and human kind.  
  
"Now, leave" Malfoy said. "I will go take a shower"  
  
The two sidekicks nodded dumbly and Akvar nearly laughed out. They believed it! Oh, for the love of God, how dumb could you get?! He then snorted to himself: "for the love of God"?! Never mind.  
  
The three parted and the demon followed Draco from the shadows. The blonde indeed went to the Prefect's bathrooms and entered. If Akvar hadn't read his mind, he'd have doubted himself right about then. But he knew what the Slytherin had thought, so he just smirked to himself and went inside after him, not forgetting to turn himself invisible as he did just that.  
  
Inside stood Pansy Parkinson, the Slytherin of the year, as he could see. She was smart and cold and unbelievably attractive. A perfect match for Draco. But she was also steaming and furious. Now this would be a scene to remember.  
  
"Hello, Pansy" Draco said with his most attractive smile. Which, by the way, didn't work.  
  
"Draco Malfoy." She said, her voice very low, besides her feelings. If Draco were smart, he'd start apologizing, no matter what. But apparently, he wasn't that smart. Or maybe he was overconfident? "You cheated on me"  
  
Oh, yes... The eternal story! Handsome man meets beautiful woman, they get together, either one of them wants more and boom! End of story.  
  
"What? Me?!" Draco faked innocence.  
  
"Yes, you!" she snapped. "How dare you fuck with that... that..."  
  
'Please, please say Millicent Bulstrode!' Akvar pleaded in his mind. Now, that would be something to see! But he didn't get his show.  
  
"...that fifth year Moons!" she cried.  
  
Akvar pouted. Oh, darn, so she wasn't completely ugly and all... But then, his head shot up again. No, she was beautiful and would probably find out about Pansy soon. Ah, the joy! He nearly laughed to himself. He was watching teen romance scenes and was getting all excited. Who'd have known... But it was fun, he loved trouble, especially when it wasn't his. It was even better than watching movies.  
  
"Pansy, Pansy, I have no idea what you're talking about!" Draco tried to say and Akvar smirked. Now, really, did he think that would work? It never did, didn't he know that? It was part of the eternal story!  
  
"Hell you don't know!" she replied and slapped him. "We are so over!"  
  
She stormed out of the bathroom and Draco frowned darkly. Akvar was wondering how long he could remain silent, since he was almost on the floor with laughter. This was so cliché! As Draco was about to really take a bath, he decided to come out of the shadows.  
  
When Draco got undressed and the bath was full of water, he dived in under the bubbles and swam a little. But when he got his head out of the water, he was surprised to see someone on the side of the pool where he had left his clothes.  
  
"The demon" he said, not being able to stop himself.  
  
"Why, yes..." Akvar replied, a smirk on his lips. "Nice scene with the girl. Happens often?"  
  
"How dare you watch?!" Draco asked, trying to seem impressive, but not managing to, since he was in quite a disadvantage: he was in water, swimming, naked, while his opponent was on the side of the pool, on a higher level and dressed.  
  
"I dare do anything I want, dragon" he replied with another smirk. "I can call you whatever I want, I can do whatever I want with you, since you are in my power..."  
  
"I am not in your power!" Draco cried.  
  
"Actually, I think you are" Akvar replied. "I'm much more powerful than you and there is nobody here to save you if I decide to harm you in any way"  
  
"I can scream!" Draco defended himself. Oh, yeah, he was fucked up. The demon was much too powerful for him to deal with.  
  
"As if I hadn't already sound-proofed the entire bathroom" he replied calmly and lied down next to the pool.  
  
"Hurt me in any way and lose the place on Dumbledore's side!" Draco said, trying to seem powerful and menacing. Which he didn't.  
  
"Ah, yes, you have a point there" Akvar said, shooting a glance towards him. "But I didn't mean to do anything bad anyway. I have the bad habit however, to eavesdrop."  
  
Draco stared at him as he turned his eyes away from him and stared at the ceiling. He was, no doubt about it, weird. Really weird. Why the hell was he lying on the bathroom door next to the pool? Didn't he have anything better to do? Weren't demons busy or something? And if he wasn't, why the hell was he there? The show was over! Surely he could go somewhere else!  
  
He swam a bit through the water and then decided to get out. Hell, he had to pass the demon to get to his clothes. How on Earth was he going to do that? He never felt comfortable walking naked next to people who were staring at him. And he was sure the demon would stare. Maybe even comment. How annoying. But he would have to get dressed.  
  
Then an idea came to his mind. He would get out the other way and summon his clothes. But then his smile dropped. Yeah, and show the demon he couldn't even get past him without trembling. No, he would get out right next to the demon and get his clothes like that. Fuck him.  
  
Akvar stared at Draco while he was getting out of the water next to him and going for his clothes.  
  
"Nice body" he commented.  
  
"Whatever" Draco replied, blushing a little.  
  
Akvar laughed and Draco turned to look at him.  
  
"Amazing, I didn't think I could make you blush like that with a simple line" the demon said. "Actually, I must admit, that was what I was trying to do"  
  
"Why the hell would you want to make me blush?" Draco asked, stopping before taking his clothes.  
  
"I was curious to see how easily you did it. Am I correct to say you don't feel comfortable naked?"  
  
"I feel comfortable in any way" Draco replied, knowing he was lying and dropping his hands. "I'm just not used to compliments."  
  
"Oh, yes, I know you aren't" Akvar said, smiling at him in a way Draco couldn't understand.  
  
"How do you know?" he asked.  
  
"Your father is really not the type that shows any kind of affection or appreciation to anybody anymore. Except perhaps old Voldemort, but that's another case" Draco shivered at the name. "Your mother really isn't the type either. I don't think she ever complimented anyone. And she's not a Death Eater, so..."  
  
"Others could have complimented me!" Draco defended.  
  
"Who? The Slytherins? Yeah, right. Crabbe and Goyle? I see the day. Your girlfriends? They just want your body, and you know it"  
  
Draco knew it. He had always known it. But he had also wanted the same thing, too, so...  
  
"I want their bodies, too" he said. "So what's the problem?"  
  
"No problem, I was just pointing out some facts"  
  
Draco reached out for his clothes again when Akvar added:  
  
"I wouldn't hurry up, if I were you."  
  
"What the hell-?" the Slytherin said.  
  
"Actually, I wouldn't hurry up at all. I'd hide in the toilet, actually"  
  
"Why?" Draco asked, dumbfound.  
  
"Because Filch and Mrs. Norris are coming here. You better go. NOW!"  
  
Draco forgot his clothes and ran into a toilet. The last word had been cried out and just as he entered the toilet he heard the door open. Fuck, his clothes!  
  
"Why... Good evening" Draco heard Filch's voice.  
  
"Evening" he heard the demon's reply.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I thought it was obvious"  
  
'Well, it wasn't for me' Draco thought to himself. 'I'm still wondering'  
  
"But why the hell would you take a bath here?"  
  
"Because it's in the dead of the night and no students are here. Plus, I like this bathroom more than my own"  
  
"But there is a teacher's bathroom..."  
  
"I know, I know" Akvar replied. "But are you going to kick me out?"  
  
"No, sir, enjoy yourself. I'll watch this corridor for students, then"  
  
"You do so. But I warn you, I have ways of traveling that might lead to you not seeing me leave this place" Akvar said. "In other words, don't be surprised if I don't come out"  
  
"Yes, sir"  
  
Draco heard the door close and, after a few seconds, Akvar called:  
  
"You can come out now"  
  
Draco exited the toilet and saw that his clothes were covered by the demon's grey cloak. Akvar was smiling amused at the younger man.  
  
"You forgot your clothes" he said. "And I'm sorry for you. Seems you won't get back to your dorm tonight."  
  
"I guess not" Draco replied and then added calmly: "Fuck... I'll be bored out of my skull until the morning"  
  
"What if you sleep?" Akvar proposed.  
  
"What? In the bathroom?! I couldn't!"  
  
The demon let out a laugh.  
  
"Typically Malfoy. You could sleep, if necessary, in prisons, forests, caves, but not in bathrooms or huts!"  
  
"Of course" Draco replied solemnly. "Man, it'll be boring"  
  
"I don't sleep, so I can hang around, if you'd like to" the demon replied, sitting down near the pool. "I don't really mind. There's nothing to do tonight"  
  
Draco looked at him as he sat down on a chair near the pool.  
  
"How did you know Filch was coming?" Draco asked.  
  
"I can feel what's going on around me, if I desire to. I felt him. And Mrs. Norris"  
  
"Aha" Draco replied and went to his clothes, picking them up. But just as he was about to get dressed, he noticed Akvar get undressed. "What the hell are you doing?!"  
  
"Taking a bath" he replied and continued his undressing.  
  
Draco forgot about his clothes again, dropping them on the chair, and watched the demon take off his clothes slowly, but not too slow. It was a pleasant show which Draco didn't mind watching. There went his shirt... he had a nicely sculpted chest... and his shoes... his socks, his pants... what a body!... and his underpants... He just stared at the naked man, not noticing he was doing so. Akvar... he was so goddamned handsome!  
  
Wait! Since when did he think men were handsome?! Draco snorted to himself. But he could notice the... competition, couldn't he? Akvar smiled at him, not seeming to notice that Draco was more than just watching him, he was staring at him and went to the pool and dived in.  
  
Fuck! Draco could feel an unnatural burst of lust and realized he wouldn't be able to get clothed before it would be shown. What the hell was going on, anyway?! It was sooo not natural! So, he decided to get in the water and hide himself.  
  
He rushed to the pool and got inside, feeling the hot water around him. And then he noticed Akvar's smirk.  
  
"In lust, dragon?" the demon purred.  
  
"No!" Draco replied, but the very voice of the demon made him feel the lust even harder.  
  
"Of course not... just like you didn't cheat on Pansy, right?" Akvar asked, managing to sound seductive.  
  
"I don't lust!" Draco said. "I just felt I could use a bath right about now"  
  
"You're only lying to yourself" Akvar said, getting a tad closer. "I should know... I'm the one who's sending the lust to you!"  
  
"What?!" Draco asked, breathing hard. "What the hell do you mean?"  
  
"I'm the one who makes you lust, dragon. I'm sending it to you and I won't let you go... yet"  
  
"What the-?! I won't let you touch me, pervert!" Draco cried. "Filch! Norris!"  
  
"They can't hear you" Akvar said, slowly. "Told you I took care of that"  
  
"I won't let you touch me! You can't rape..."  
  
"I won't rape you!" Akvar laughed. "I'm testing you... And I want you."  
  
"Pervert!" Draco cried and the demon let out a small chuckle.  
  
"Call me whatever you like."  
  
Then, to Draco's surprise, he started swimming in the opposite direction, leaving him alone. And there, he had thought he would be raped! What was up with the demon?! He wanted to get out and take his clothes, but his body was aching with lust and he didn't want to show his damned erection to the demon. He did not want him to see how much of an effect he had had on him.  
  
But then, why should he get out? He was feeling just fine in the water, thank you! And he could see the demon better from here. God, how he moved, how he looked! He shook his head. That was the magic speaking, not him! But since shaking his head didn't help, he let himself under water and then got out. Better. Sort of.  
  
He watched the other for five minutes or so before he did anything. And then he started swimming towards the other side, where the demon was. He hated him. He hated him for this lust. But he wanted him... so much... he couldn't believe he wanted him so much... no more hate... Just lust.  
  
Before he knew it, he ended up in the demons arms, Akvar holding him tight for a few seconds, doing nothing. Draco could feel the others' erection and cursed himself for what he was about to do. But Akvar's arms felt so good. He put his arms around the demon and kissed him passionately, Akvar replying passionately himself. But when they ended the kiss, he felt the lust leave him slowly, as Akvar kissed his neck tenderly and then moved back up to his lips, kissing him with tenderness... And Draco lost all of his lust.  
  
"What the hell! Get off me!" he cried and pushed the other away. "Gross!"  
  
Akvar laughed.  
  
"I never sleep with anyone who's under a spell. It takes out all the fun out of the situation."  
  
"Well, you're not even going to get close to me again! Bastard!"  
  
"May I remind you, it was you who jumped on me" Akvar said humorously.  
  
"Under your fucking magic!" Draco replied with a cry.  
  
"As I said, I was testing you" the demon replied. "You are very powerful"  
  
Draco made his way to the other side of the pool and took a towel and dried himself.  
  
"Bastard" he cried over the pool and saw the demon laugh. He then took his clothes and got dressed.  
  
Akvar stood in the water for five more minutes before getting out and summoning his clothes to him and getting dressed. After that, he slowly walked to the other side of the pool, where Draco was.  
  
"Just tell me... how it felt for you" he said calmly, as he closed in on Draco.  
  
"What the hell do you want, bastard?" the student cried.  
  
"To know" the demon replied, a smile on his lips. "I swear on my place between the kings I will not place any magic on you tonight unless you give me permission, dragon. So, don't be afraid"  
  
Draco stared at him. He had heard him swear on his place between the kings before that night and had heard he would be completely trustable to keep his promise when he promised on that. But what the hell did he want?  
  
"One condition"  
  
"Let's hear it"  
  
"You tell me what's up with the place between the kings thing and why you did this thing with the magic and why you want to know how it felt"  
  
"Those are three conditions, dragon. But I accept" Akvar replied.  
  
"You start" Draco said.  
  
"I'll tell you the first, then it is your turn, then mine" the demon replied.  
  
"Fine"  
  
"I once was summoned to join the group of the Kings of Twilight, lead by the one we call now the King, since he lead us all. Because he helped me a lot and promised me many things, I accepted to join him. And I was a King of Twilight. For the first time in my life I could trust somebody –apart from my mother- and somebody trusted me, although they knew who I was. It was the golden period of my life and I was in my element. We fought a lot... We were starting to bond with each other. And the King helped us with the bonds. We can even now speak telepathically... all of us except the one who died. It is a long story..."  
  
"I have all night and I'm under the impression that so do you" Draco replied.  
  
"Ah, well, then. The group was founded to save the Earth, I know, I know, it's a cliché, it was even then, we used to laugh about it a lot. We had to fight Varum, the leader of the dark side."  
  
"Just like You-Know-Who?"  
  
"No. Worse. The guy is almost the devil himself and he still lives now. Voldemort would be one of his weaker servants. He tried to conquer Earth, thinking it could become powerful in light and all. But the King interfered and summoned us to fight him. We got the help of other planets on our way and we managed to defeat him... temporarily. But unfortunately, one of us, a wonderful witch called Lorelei, died. She was killed by one of the eleven bloody servants Varum sent against us. The eleven were killed, but she was lost... none of us could save her from her deadly wound..."  
  
"I'm sorry" Draco said.  
  
"Don't be. It happened a thousand years ago"  
  
"A thousand years ago?" Draco asked, surprised.  
  
"Yes. I'm five thousand, now. And all of us who were in that group survived through the ages. The oldest one of us is now six thousand, I'm next. Then there is Martha... But you don't want to hear all that. We were nine then"  
  
"Whoa. And I thought Dumbledore was old" Draco muttered.  
  
"He is. For a normal wizard, that is. So, it is your turn. How did it feel for you?"  
  
That brought Draco back to reality.  
  
"You bastard!" he cried.  
  
"Yes, I got that part so far" Akvar replied with a mischievous smile.  
  
"But why did you do it in the first place?"  
  
"I thought we agreed for me to tell you that after you told me your part?"  
  
Damn. He was right.  
  
"Weird. Pleased?"  
  
"The way you answer me is the way I answer you. Would you be pleased with my answer if I answered you like you answered me?"  
  
"Son of a bitch. No. I wanted you. Badly. It felt weird and I hated it"  
  
"You're lying" Akvar said, looking at him calmly.  
  
"Am not!" Draco said, loudly.  
  
"Yes you are. I can see your aura and it's yellowish-green. That means you're lying"  
  
So, he could tell he wasn't telling the truth, huh?  
  
"So, what are you going to do?"  
  
"Lie to you in return" came the reply.  
  
"I hate you. It felt good. I liked it. I liked the way you held me. For a second there, I thought you wanted more from me than just a fuck. Happy?" he questioned and saw the demon smile mysteriously.  
  
"Yessss... It was more than just a fuck I wanted, otherwise, I'd have done it there and then. So, why I did it. Because I really do want you. I'm not gay, I'm bi, to answer your unsaid question. I like to make love. And I wanted to know how it felt... I don't know why, exactly, maybe because I was curious, I don't know. But I wouldn't force you into anything."  
  
Draco stared at the demon in front of him.  
  
"Will you ever mention this to anybody?"  
  
"Maybe. But most likely not."  
  
"It's better that way"  
  
Draco lied on his back and thought for a second about the whole thing. The demon... Akvar... wanted him. And the kisses really felt good. And he did feel the other wanting more from him than just his body. Well, he had known for a while that his own father was bi, but he had never thought about trying it himself. Maybe he'd see what it was all about, not going too far, of course? He considered himself quite open-minded, why not...  
  
He looked at Akvar, who was smiling at him.  
  
"I... I'm curious..." he admitted. "Would..."  
  
"Shhh..." Akvar shushed him and lowered his face close to Draco's. "I'm all yours now, but I don't think it'll happen again, ever. I'm a weird creature, Draco Malfoy and I don't 'get involved' often. Do not expect anything of me. I shall expect nothing of you. If it ever happens again, fine, if not, just the same"  
  
"You think you've got to me: you haven't" Draco replied. "I'm just curious and this shall never happen again, you hear?"  
  
Akvar just smiled and lowered his lips on Draco's. They kissed a short while before Akvar broke the kiss.  
  
"So, 'just curious', how did this feel?"  
  
"Fine" Draco replied, turning red.  
  
Akvar got his body over Draco's in a slow manner, making sure he didn't hurt the other. They shared another kiss which made Draco wonder how the other could have been so passionate before... he was so gentle now.  
  
Then, without a word, Akvar rolled the two of them on the floor, making Draco land on top.  
  
"Oh, shit!" Draco said, surprised and Akvar let out a chuckle.  
  
"Don't get any ideas, there, kid" he said and pulled him down for another kiss. "We'll switch places again soon"  
  
Draco was amazed. Akvar seemed to think of him as an equal, a partner, not just somebody to sleep with. He'd never been in that type of a relationship before. He always 'had fun' with his girlfriend and here he was, kissing and touching a man who was treating him well!  
  
Because they had started touching. As Draco realized soon, Akvar was searching for his tender spots, wanting to please him as much as Draco had always wanted to please himself. Weird... and he knew right there and then they wouldn't stop soon. They would go that far.  
  
"What do you call this?" Draco whispered into the other's ear. "What we are doing here?"  
  
"Touching" came the reply and a chuckle.  
  
"No, I mean, on the 'relationship scale'"  
  
"A one-night stand..." Akvar replied and lowered his hands to Draco's waist. "A one-night stand..."  
  
He wondered what the other would do in a relationship, if this was just a 'one night stand'. But he didn't really care.  
  
He felt the demon's hands pull his t-shirt out of his pants –he hadn't got his robe on, since it was hot in the bathroom- and he felt anxious... Just like before his first shag... Just that this time, he would probably be shagged.  
  
The t-shirt was soon taken off him and he knew he'd end up naked again. He started undressing the other. If they would do it, he'd better act in a way or another, right?  
  
Akvar's shirt went off easily. Then, the demon undid his pants and pulled them down. Draco followed his lead and soon they were both naked again. This time, however, the student noticed the black dragon medallion the demon wore on a chain around his neck. Beautifully done, too.  
  
"Last chance to pull back" Akvar whispered in his ear. "You sure you want to do this?"  
  
"Yes" Draco replied.  
  
Akvar smiled at him and rolled them again so that he was once again on top. To Draco's surprise, the floor wasn't cold, but warm.  
  
"I'm a bloody demon" Akvar whispered in his ear again. "I can do wandless magic anytime."  
  
"What are you, a mind-reader?!" Draco asked in return.  
  
"Why, yes" the demon replied. "I'm glad you noticed."  
  
Draco looked at the man and felt his medallion on his own neck. He then felt Akvar start kissing him and going down his body reaching his stomach, his waist, his erection... but just as he got there, he pulled up.  
  
"Sorry, kid, I don't do 'up'" he said slowly and wickedly, before getting back up, Draco moaning in annoyance.  
  
Then, he felt Akvar touch his erection and moving down to his entrance. He wanted him... God, he did. He somehow managed to get his hand on Akvar's hair and got a good grasp on it and pulled on it hard, knowing he would hurt him, but not caring.  
  
He felt the other tense.  
  
"Don't do that, dragon... I mean it."  
  
Draco loosened his grip and looked into Akvar's eyes, which were glittering dangerously. He had done that with his girlfriends a million times, they never complained. Ever. They actually seemed to enjoy it.  
  
"Why not?" he asked.  
  
"I hate it" came the reply. "Ah, and Draco..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I lied. I asked you how it felt to kiss me to make you realize you liked it."  
  
Draco smirked. Akvar smirked himself and then let his hands scout along the younger man's body before he entered. Draco screamed, both in surprise and in a slight pain. But the pain stopped suddenly and Akvar whispered to him.  
  
"Hope you don't mind I used some magic, do you? To stop your pain?"  
  
"No, God no!" he replied.  
  
The other moved so slowly, Draco thought it was impossible. But there was movement... And meanwhile, Akvar was touching him tenderly.  
  
"Please, hurry, for God's sake, you're torturing me!" Draco complained.  
  
"Patience" Akvar said. "Feel everything... no rush"  
  
"Hell... now! Harder!" Draco pleaded.  
  
Akvar landed a kiss on his lips, sliding in his tongue, before Draco could complain anymore. Soon, Draco's senses went on overload. He could indeed feel anything at an incredible scale. He could now understand why Akvar had went so slow... and he was going even slower now.  
  
"Breathe, dragon" Akvar said. "Breathe, or you lose it"  
  
Draco let out a few gasps and felt Akvar stop.  
  
"Push everything you feel up, Draco. Do it. Imagine it. Concentrate on your heart."  
  
Draco obeyed and felt the tension release, but the pleasure remain and the demon started to cautiously move again. Whoa, at this pleasure, he should have already came, but with Akvar, he didn't...  
  
They went forward, each moment, the pleasure becoming greater and greater. He hadn't even known it was possible...  
  
They stopped after a while, Akvar rolling off him onto the floor. None of them had come, but both were pleased.  
  
"Thank you... oh, Lord" Draco muttered.  
  
"No, thank you, Draco" Akvar replied.  
  
Draco took his watch and gaped.  
  
"Four bloody hours?!" he mouthed and Akvar laughed.  
  
"Yessssss", he hissed. "I'd have continued, but you should go to your classes"  
  
"I usually last ten minutes, fourteen the most"  
  
"I usually last four hours, eight the most... because I get hungry afterwards" Akvar laughed.  
  
"How'd you...?"  
  
"Remember what I told you? Breathe. Lead everything up, to your heart... You can do it, too. With a bit of exercise"  
  
The demon got dressed and waited patiently for Draco to do the same thing.  
  
"I couldn't possibly do that" the younger man said.  
  
"Wanna bet?" Akvar asked. "I thought I couldn't either..."  
  
"You mean, you learned this?" Draco asked, surprised, then realizing what he had just said, but the demon didn't let him correct himself.  
  
"Of course I did. It doesn't just happen, you know. But I figured it out... with the help of a very wise woman. Unfortunately, she's dead now"  
  
"What happened?" Draco asked.  
  
"Age!" Akvar replied and laughed. "It happened four thousand years ago!"  
  
"You're joking!" Draco said, surprised.  
  
"If I were joking, I'd say: a wizard, a goblin and a grim enter a bar. The wizard asks the bartender for fire whisky, the goblin asks for goblin beer and the grim asks for some water. Then, the wizard looks at the grim and drops dead. The goblin looks at the wizard, raises his eyebrows and looks at the grim and drops dead himself. So, the bartender asks the grim: "why did they die?" and the grim replies: "They find it deadly annoying that I don't drink alcohol"."  
  
Draco just stared at Akvar.  
  
"Excuse me?" he asked.  
  
"Hey! It was the only wizard joke I could think of. So, I really wasn't joking about the wise woman, dragon. It did happen four thousand years ago. But it takes less than a year to get the idea. Trust me."  
  
Draco stared at the demon and shook his head.  
  
"Is it safe to go out now?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, Filch left a half an hour ago or something like that" Akvar replied. "Or maybe an hour... I don't know, I lost track of time myself"  
  
Draco nodded and stared at his watch.  
  
"Five in the bloody morning and I don't feel the least bit tired" he muttered.  
  
"That's my doing. Again. I hope you don't mind" Akvar said, amused.  
  
"No, I don't. But before I leave, is there any other type of magic you've placed on me?"  
  
"No" the demon replied and made a step towards the younger man. "Thank you for a wonderful night, Draco"  
  
One last kiss... and Draco abandoned himself to it. After that, he left first, leaving the demon behind.  
  
-------------  
  
Akvar waited for a few minutes before leaving the bathroom. He knew there would be people on the corridors and he didn't want to be seen in the company of anyone right then. He turned himself invisible and walked through the castle and made it outside soon and lied on the grass, under the rising sun.  
  
'Yo! Saren!' he cried to his friend through the mind link.  
  
'Yes, Akvar?' she asked in reply.  
  
'I found you a hell of a good guard!'  
  
'For what, pray?'  
  
'For the gates of Syaandar, of course!'  
  
'They're not my gates, demon!'  
  
'But you're the closest one of us to those gates. So tell them I found a young witch that can take the job easily.'  
  
'And which would be her name?'  
  
'Hermione Granger. Gryffindor 7th year. Could have been Ravenclaw at the way she's learning! Brave and intelligent, I believe she's what they were looking for. Tell them.'  
  
'I will. Oh, and weren't you on a vacation in Greece or something?'  
  
'Got summoned. By Voldemort. And I ended up at Hogwarts since I completely refuse to serve snake-like idiots'  
  
Akvar could feel the other laughing merrily.  
  
'I'll go talk to Varas now, he might be killing himself right about now'  
  
'Fine, you do so, demon. And I'll tell the Syaandarians that you've found a gate guardian'  
  
Akvar turned off his mind link and stared at the skies before contacting his best friend through the mind link.  
  
'Varas'  
  
'Aks! Nice to hear from you'  
  
His friend sounded really, really, really happy to hear from him.  
  
'Bored?' Akvar asked amusedly.  
  
'ARE YOU JOKING? I've never been this bored in my entire life!' he heard the other cry in the mind link. 'AND STOP snickering!'  
  
'Sure. So, how're you, besides bored, of course?'  
  
'I'm just bored' the other replied with a sigh.  
  
Akvar knew that would be Varas's answer.  
  
'The elders make you meditate again, huh?'  
  
'You've no bloody idea'  
  
'Now, now, don't swear! It's not good for a model knight of Eternal Fire to do so' Akvar laughed.  
  
'Ha, ha, Akvar, I'm laughing myself to death'  
  
Akvar smiled. Usually, Varas wasn't the swearing or sarcastic type, but right now... He couldn't think any worse of his friend however, he knew him too well. Good old Varas was a King of Twilight, just like Akvar himself was. Yes, a king of Twilight, Akvar's best friend but very different from the demon. He was a knight of Eternal Fire and an elf. That meant he was a very kind, good and powerful being that nearly never swore and who respected all types of creatures. And it meant that he could control fire. But it also meant that to Varas's despair, he had to be in the Order of the Knights of Eternal Fire. Which was, as Varas said: "an order where the knights have forgotten the fire in their hearts" and, as Akvar said, "a group of bloody rule-maniacs who have no clue of what fire is".  
  
So the atmosphere in the so-called temple was not one of peace and serenity, but one of boredom as all the knights of Eternal Fire had to meditate all day and who respected the rules a lot and which never, ever laughed or had fun or used their powers in any way. All they did was speak in hushed tones of fire and meditate about it and cursed all those who didn't seem interested in their work.  
  
And Varas... he was a spontaneous being. He laughed and danced when he had the occasion. He was good-hearted and he loved using his powers in any way. He adored fire with all his being and, as Akvar could easily see, fire adored him back. Sometimes, when he was in a very firey-mood, he would be very warm, his body heating up and sometimes his flaming-red hair turned into real flames. And when he needed it, his whole body turned into fire. And, of curse, doing that was, in the bloody order, a very big 'no-no'.  
  
Unfortunately, he had to go to the Temple of Fire, where the order was, a lot of times and he always had to meditate, which meant he would have to stay in the same position 18 hours a day, too much for anybody sane. Well, yes, Akvar could remember when such things happened when he wasn't in the temple. But when he was free, it was something different. The elf would stay in any position he wanted for hours at a row and anybody would see that fire was flowing through him. And that kind of a thing was again forbidden at the Temple. Complete idiots.  
  
Once, Saren, an elven priestess, tried to talk some sense into the elders of the Order –which was nearly everybody except Varas-, but her advice was thrown away since she was part of the Kings of Twilight. Which had, in their opinion, made Varas what he was. And besides, wasn't he, Akvar, also a King of Twilight?! And he was a Demon!!! So no King of Twilight should ever be respected! Bloody idiots... Saren would have helped them. She had become the High Priestess of their kind and the knights were idiots not to respect her. Unfortunately, not all of them were elves and those who were had lost their sense.  
  
'So' Varas asked after a few seconds. 'How've you been?'  
  
'Very fine, thank you'  
  
'Lucky stiff, Greece, isn't it?'  
  
'Actually no. Voldemort decided the most powerful of all demons would have to join him. And guess who that was?'  
  
'Hmm. You' Varas replied in a playfully thoughtful voice.  
  
'Yep. But he thought it would be Menorthan'  
  
'You've got to be joking!' the elf said laughing. 'You bragged so much about killing him I thought the Muggles would know!'  
  
'Well, Voldemort despises Muggles, so he never asked them' Akvar laughed. 'And I didn't brag that much.'  
  
'Wanna bet?'  
  
'Or maybe I did. But I refused to serve him'  
  
'Wonder why...' Varas said ironically.  
  
'And I went to offer my help to Hogwarts' Akvar continued, not listening to the interruption.  
  
'When was that?' Varas asked.  
  
'Yesterday'  
  
'And you barely told me now?! Although you knew I'm nearly dieing from boredom here?' Varas asked, sounding playfully offended.  
  
'I had work to do, mate' Akvar replied, a mischievous smile on his lips.  
  
'Like?'  
  
'Talking to Dumbledore about my price...' Akvar started.  
  
'Yep, that's you' the elf interrupted.  
  
'Actually, I didn't want to ask for anything, everything I want is on the other side and I will get it, but I needed them to trust me' Akvar said, a smile creeping up his lips.  
  
'Yeah, right!' Varas said.  
  
'I mean it. Because I didn't need him to offer my price to me, I took it' Akvar said, smile spreading as Varas laughed. 'Then I found a guardian for the Syaandar'  
  
'He or she? Who is it?'  
  
'Muggle-born witch. Ravenclaw intelligence, Hufflepuff loyalty, ideas that would make a Slytherin proud and her real House is Gryffindor! Name: Hermione Granger. Friends: Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. Boyfriend: Ronald Weasley.'  
  
'Age?'  
  
'16'  
  
'Young'  
  
'But worthy'  
  
Akvar sighed and paused his speaking, a comfortable silence between them. But then Varas spoke again.  
  
'So, what else did you do? You certainly did not need all night for this' Varas asked curiously.  
  
'You really want to know?' Akvar asked devilishly.  
  
'Yes' Varas replied truthfully.  
  
'I watched the students go back to their dorms and followed one to his date... which I knew would be a total blow up, since his girlfriend found out about his other girlfriend'  
  
Akvar paused and Varas laughed.  
  
'Didn't know you liked soap operas, demon' the elf commented.  
  
'I don't. I did like the boy, however. Tall, blond, grey-eyed, Slytherin, powerful, proud'  
  
'Besides him being blond, Akvar, that's your description' Varas laughed.  
  
'No way. I can handle two girlfriends at a time. And I'm more intelligent and I know much more than Draco Malfoy' Akvar said and snickered.  
  
'Draco Malfoy?! Isn't that the son of Lucius Malfoy?' Varas asked, a bit concerned.  
  
'I guess he is' Akvar replied in a calm voice. 'But don't worry. His father won't know anything. In fact, I don't think he even likes his father'  
  
'Mhm. I trust your judgment. But what exactly won't his father know?' Varas asked a bit unsure and Akvar smirked wickedly.  
  
'That I dared sleep with his son'  
  
'You WHAT?!" Varas cried through the mind-link.  
  
'Why's it so shocking?' Akvar curiously asked. 'Is it the first time I sleep with men? Is it the first time when the man is young? Is it the first time I do that after one night?'  
  
'No, but the son of Lucius Malfoy... I knew Lucius Malfoy' Varas said.  
  
'I knew you do. I know him, too. Of course, I never told him I was Akvar the Demon of Sunset, but I know him' Akvar said, wondering what the problem was.  
  
'He's into the dark arts completely and if you dare do anything, he'll cause you a lot of trouble' Varas said concerned.  
  
'Varas! I did not sleep with him, but with his son!' Akvar laughed. 'Draco is a completely different person. Trust me. I could tell you the differences, but you should meet him to understand. Lucius is an idiot who serves Voldemort. Draco is an intelligent man that serves himself. Get it?'  
  
'Sort of' Varas said, not saying anything else, but Akvar could feel he still wasn't pleased.  
  
'Don't worry, I'll manage' Akvar laughed. 'Besides, I want the kid'  
  
'I thought you already had him?' Varas asked, seeming to shake his head.  
  
'In another way' Akvar replied, rolling his eyes.  
  
'Which way?'  
  
'Not telling'  
  
They spent the rest of the conversation making small talk. And no matter how hard Varas tried, he couldn't get Akvar to speak a word about what he wanted with D. Malfoy.  
  
---------  
  
AN: There won't be too much slash in the story and if you want to, you can find out what happens to Herm and Draco. In the next chapters, that is.  
  
On to the review:  
  
Wigwig: I must say... if you don't care what happens, why do you read? smirk Not saying that you shouldn't, of course. 


End file.
